Ruby and Yang in Gigalopolis Zone
by WhiteLikRoses
Summary: Yang wants to take Ruby to a really fancy restaurant in the Gigalopolis Zone. But Ruby, suffering from a severe case of fatigue from extreme lack of proper sleep, can barely keep her eyes open. Will Ruby and Yang make it to the restaurant before Ruby collapses and passes out?


_Author's Note: (I've always had a real fascination with night-time. Granted I hate sleeping. But one night, I had this idea: Why not make a small series of stories centered around night-time? And then I remembered this old code/hack called 'night mode', for Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Genesis that allowed you to make stages darker. So I had this idea: Why not make these series of small stories RWBY based, but have them take place in Sonic the Hedgehog zones? And voila! Combining my love for night time, RWBY and my favorite Sonic zones, I created a small series of stories. OH, also, these stories tend to be random and nonsensical. So if you want something that doesn't take itself too seriously, and says screw logic more than Seto Kaiba's money, you may enjoy these.)_

* * *

The night was dark, and sounds could barely be heard with the exception of the noisy bots who prowled the otherwise safe and beautiful night-time scene.  
Stars aligned the skies and were further amplified in their beauty by the addition of the twinkling red neon lights that were far off into the distance, shinning off of the sky-scraping glimmering turquoise buildings in the form of red diamonds to the untrained eye. This was Gigalopolis Zone! A huge world that's most breathtaking sight was the huge city that lurked within the distance.

Of course, it wasn't exactly perfect since robotic enemies lurked around the streets, ready to cause trouble for those who were passing by. After all, these robots, once peace-loving animals who went about their own lives never really bothering anyone, were kidnapped and transformed into these little killing machines by a madman with the most peculiar mustache and fashion sense.

Ruby let out a pitiful whine as she and the older blonde walked along the turquoise ground: They had both been planning on making this trip for a while, but Ruby hadn't gotten the proper sleep in days and was just wanting to take a nap at that particular moment. But of course, Yang wouldn't have that and strung her along while the younger Huntress was barely even able to keep her eyes open, to begin with. Not exactly the greatest of ideas when dangerous, although simple-programmed, robots were roaming the streets and ready to attack any poor soul who was unaware of their presence.

"I hear this place has some really cool restaurants," Yang stated in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah...That's...That's really great, Yang..." The younger sister's eyes slowly closed.

"Hey, are you falling asleep?" Yang's eyes shifted to her with the speed of a bullet.

Ruby nearly jumped in place. "N—no, no, me? No, of course, not.."

"Good. Because I'm going to take us to the best restaurant eveeeer."

"Sounds...Great...zzzz..."

Poor Ruby could barely keep her eyes open no matter what. Even with her feet clearly taking each step which should have theoretically kept her awake due to it getting the blood pumping, the tiredness was hitting her like a heavy-weight champ. Or Professor Oobleck like that time he was teaching how to box and had drunk so much coffee his punch was strong enough from momentum to knock someone out with the first hit.

They had been walking for almost about two hours. Well, upon entering the urban area. And Yang had informed her cute younger sister that they still had quite the walk to make before they were going to reach the restaurant which was apparently one of the best the world had to offer. Although...That may have been stretching it just a bit.

Yang was probably the most excited about all of this than Ruby was though. She had been planning this for months, but things kept getting in the way no matter what; it was either the typical Grimm problem, Ruby getting detention for being too hyper and her mind running off to different places, or Ruby deciding to spend the majority of her time hanging out with Weiss.

Yang was just wanting to have a fun time with her sister and just have it the two of them enjoying some quality time together.

"Ruby, do you see that?"

"W—what, huh, did someone take my cookie?"

"Cookie?" Yang blinked. "No, no, no! Look up ahead, there's robots."

"Ro...bots?" Ruby, half-awake, mumbled.

Ruby's eyes stretched open just enough to catch the sight of a robot floating through the air towards them. This robot, in particular, had a spherical red head with no mouth or anything except two slanted, hostile looking eyes. And its back was nothing but a spherical metallic gray shell with two purple dragonfly wings and a red and black striped tail. It was one of many evil robots lingering in the metropolis, but this one was clearly based off of a dragonfly.

Yang quickly pushed the younger sibling out of the way as the dragonfly bot sped towards them, with obvious intent to hurt both of them.  
She was too slow to really react to the assault, and the Beeton just smashed into her head, conking her down to the ground while the blonde groaned and then watched the bot fly away, only to make a u-turn in the air and then fly back towards her again. Obviously, they had been made into its prey.

Those beautiful lilac eyes turned to gaze at Ruby in the form of a wince.

"Hey, uhh, Ruby, how about lending me a hand here? This thing is pretty fast and some assistance would actually be greatly appreciated."

Ruby was starting to zone out again as the sinister tentacles of the sleep monster began to pull her into its grasp once more. But her eyes popped back open when she heard the sound of Yang's voice and Ruby quickly drew Crescent Rose.  
"Hold on...Yang..I'm...I'm uhh, what was it? Oh, yeah: I'm coming."

With a quick burst of that speed that had made her infamous, Ruby was in front of Yang before the elder could get up to attempt a counterattack and she leaped up into the air, swinging her scythe in a circular motion, and dug the razor-sharp crescent edge into the dragonfly bot, reducing it to a small cloud of dull white that had a tiny little white bunny rabbit falling towards the ground and then happily hopping away.

"Wait," Yang watched the bunny hop away, "do you mean to tell me there's animals inside those robots?"

"Wha...?" Ruby pressed a palm against her mouth and yawned.

"Didn't you see it?" Yang said. "A tiny bunny."

Ruby turned her heavy-lidded silver orbs to where Yang's index finger was pointing, and she saw the little grayish silver bunny that was hopping away.

"Oh...Yeah, that..."

"So does this mean all the robots are like that?" Yang questioned.

Ruby's jaw fell as a long yawn escaped her lips. "Uhh...Yeah, uhh, maybe?"

"Those poor animals!" Yang clasped both hands together and squeaked.

"Unhh..." Yet another pesky yawn escaped Ruby's lips. "Let's just...Go free them all."

"And afterwaaaards," she strung her words into another song, "dinner."

"Sounds...Awesome..." Ruby's chin began to droop.

With the dragonfly robot having been defeated, Ruby and Yang once again resumed their long and grueling adventure to the restaurant that Yang was so overly eager to get to.

If Ruby hadn't been so tired as she was then, she would have been able to have better appreciated the twinkling diamonds in the sky. But given the fact she was barely even able to keep her eyes open, to begin with, with them slowly closing every now and then, well.

The stars passed them by overhead as they proceeded deeper into the heart of the zone that they were in. And as they continued onward, Yang's eyes suddenly grew and she squealed. The cause for her excitement was two shiny quarters just lying on the floor untouched, unclaimed, just waiting for the blonde to pick them up and take them away.

Yang darted towards the quarters while Ruby started dozing off again and picked them up. The older sister was practically rubbing the quarters against her cheeks before she finally stashed them away into her pockets, and then continuing onward while whistling 'This Will Be the Day' with each and every step that she took.

"Rubes?"

A bubble popped on Ruby's nose. "W-wha, huh...?"

Yang eyed her suspiciously with that judgy look. "You okay, sis?"

"O-of course!"

"Well...Okay, then."

As they continued on, with Yang practically marching with each step, they began to pass by an unfinished block wall that only had a few robin egg's blue blocks properly placed. Everything else was quite bare. Yang, however, was unaware of one of the surprises that lied in wait, and as she continued to walk on continuing her happy humming, the firecracker walked right onto a yellow spring that sent her launching a good few feet into the air; something that had Yang giving a comical scream, and had Ruby rubbing her eyes and squinting her the silver orbs barely even open to see her sister flying up into the air.  
When Yang came back down again, the blonde's hair was all tousled from being launched into the air, but she had luckily landed right on her feet.

Blinking, Yang looked down, gazing at the dastardly spring that she had accidentally tripped on, and then making a fist and shaking it at the spring.

Instead of getting mad and burning hotter than the atmosphere, Yang placed a finger against her pout and then stepped a single foot down onto the spring, causing it to bounce, but this time not quite being lifted up into the air since she didn't fully step onto its yellow head.

"Why would someone just leave something like this here?"

"Ummm...I dunno..."

"Someone could get seriously injured."

"Yeah...You're uhh, right..."

"Oh, well." Yang shrugged. "Come on, Rubes, let's go."

"Yeah...Sure..."

And

so again they continued deeper into the starry-lit night, on the ever grueling quest to find the restaurant that Yang had decided upon for the both of them. But then Yang stopped and noting that straight ahead was a dead-end, shifted her gaze to the left: There was another spring. And something was telling her that this time the spring actually led somewhere more specific, and, seeing as how the right was a complete dead-end, she knew that she was right about this.

Yang yanked her younger sibling by the collar and dragged the slugging behind Ruby with her as she subtly hopped up and down onto the golden-tipped turquoise block steps that led past the four pieces of orange framework and up to a final step that had a red spring that would propel the two girls upward.

"I think we need to go up," Yang remarked with a smile.

"Uhh...Yeah...Probably..."

The two walked past the orange framework and walked towards the red spring which Yang walked directly onto. She was then launched up into the air higher than the yellow spring had her before, and at a much faster pace, as well. The two landed on a steep turquoise block ground tipped with gold, but Yang forced herself uphill and then they reached the top.  
The moment Yang had reached the top, she nearly jerked her head back when she saw another one of those robotic dragonflies from before. But then the blonde narrowed her brows and clenched a fist, shaking it furiously at the dragonfly.

"Your buddy got me last time," Yang stated, "but you won't get me this time."

The Beeton began to fly towards Yang with the intention of ramming into her just as the last. But Yang, spotting a shiny nickel in view, bent over, avoiding being hit and picked up the shiny piece of metal while Ruby snored quietly against her tiny milk-white fist that rested against the left side of her cheek.

"I found a nickel, I found a nickel!" Yang clamored, standing up waving her arms around in a rhythmic shake.

"Zzzz..."

The Beeton flew right towards Ruby and slammed into her head. This, in turn, caused Ruby to fall backwards and her eyes to open in the process with a complete look of confusion before her eyes were overtaken by pure white and became nothing but white circles with a black outline around them.

Yang was so busy becoming giddy over finding a nickel, it had yet to don on her that her younger sister had been conked on the head by the robotic dragonfly and had just fallen backwards onto the ground.

Ruby, momentarily dazed from the collision with the robot hitting her in the head, shook herself out of the moment and rose back up with her silver eyes locking onto the Beeton.

"Jaune...Is that you...?" Ruby could see a moving, blurred image of the male.

The Beeton came towards her again.

"Such pretty wittle coins, yes, yes...And they're going into Yangers' collection! They'll go to the future of Ruby's college! The Ruby college fund." Yang nonsensically rambled while she nuzzled her nose against the nickel.

After a few minutes of Ruby giving her vision a moment to re-adjust, her focus came in and she saw that it wasn't Jaune at all, but it was, in fact, the Beeton and it was coming at her fast. But luckily, Ruby was faster thanks to her semblance. And she activated it just at that moment and easily out-speed the Beeton and then countered by shifting her weight and sending the crescent edge of her scythe cleaving into its circular head, pulling it off and causing the robot to explode just like the last.

Watching yet another little bunny drop down from the explosion, Ruby sighed and rubbed her tired left eye again and then walked over towards Yang who was still practically gushing over the new coin that she had found just lying on the ground.

"Thanks for your...Help.."

"Oh, don't mention it at all, sis!" Yang nuzzled into the coin.

"Something wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "N—no...Noth...ing. Can we just go now?"

"Oh!" Yang perked herself off the ground. "Of course, let's go."

There they stood, on that beautiful gold-tipped turquoise street behind the loop-de-loop, stars lingering overhead of them, appearing so close, yet so far. It was a beautiful scenic view, and Yang was clearly immersed in the twinkling stars that almost seemed like she could touch if she were to reach a hand up to the sky.

Ruby was briefly enjoying the beautiful sky. But then her eyes were starting to close once again. Something that was quickly interrupted by Yang suddenly squealing in a high-pitched tone, one that was similar to her cheesy 'HELLOOOOO' to Blake when she was trying to squeeze her younger sister into gaining a new friend on their first night at Beacon.

Ruby went to investigate the source of Yang's over-enthusiasm, and when she saw her older sister, the younger quickly quirked a brow in disbelief: Yang was holding a cheeseburger that was still left in the wrapper. And Ruby was horrified that the blonde was about to eat it, and, fearing for the firecracker's health, ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, causing the cheeseburger to just fly out of Yang's hand and spill over onto the ground.

"Ruby, what?!"

"Are you crazy?" Ruby was still trying to restrain her sibling. "It's probably moldy!"

Yang pulled her head back, cocking a brow. "You thought I would eat it?"

"What else would you do if you had a free cheeseburger?"

"Ruby! I wasn't gonna eat it. I was just...Inspecting it, yeah, inspecting it."

Ruby stared at her elder sibling, but then, being the person that she was and not always pressing for further answers, just dropped it and accepted Yang's words as the truth.

"Anyways, we should continue towards that restaurant. I think we're getting close."

"I hope...Uhh, energy drink is on the menu..." Ruby sleepily mumbled.

Before Ruby had a chance to lower a single eyelid, she was gripped by the by Yang and the two continued onward until Yang suddenly stopped and lifted her eyes up towards the loop-DE-loop.

"Hey," a huge grin became plastered to her face. "Rubes, what do you say?"

"S-say...Say to what? Cookies?"

"No, little sis! Say to THIS." Yang's finger pointed towards the loop-DE-lop.

Ruby squinted her eyes to try and get a clearer look at the loop-DE-loop, and the moment she made a half clear image of it, Ruby gasped as if she had just seen the most amazing weapon or world's biggest cookie.

"So..." Yang gave a grin. "I know you wanna..."

"It...Does...Look fun..."

"Then let's go...Take it for a whirl!" Yang winked with a smirk.

Yang was already briskly moving ahead of her. And while Ruby would have been right behind her in no time's flat, due to dozing off for the hundredth time, Ruby was quickly disrupted from her sudden sleep when Yang let out the loudest 'COME ON, RUBES!' that was enough to wake up the dead themselves. And of course Ruby, fighting her own mental exhaustion, approached the spot Yang was at, only...To trip over an unopened energy drink and tumble forward, face falling right into Yang's cleavage.

"This isn't very appropriate for this kind of story..." Yang side-eyed.

Ruby's eyes swirled around in circles while she was submerged in the elder sibling's large chest, but then Yang pressed her out of her chest and let out a cough.

"Easy there, sis...Looks like you're being clumsy again."

Ruby's eyes swirled in circles as the petite female threw her arms around, spinning in place before finally just tumbling over and falling onto the ground, with her arms spread off to both sides like a cross.

"Rubes, you okay...? Oh, boy..."

While Yang was trying to snap her younger sister out of the dazed state she was currently in, suddenly her hair flared up into the air before falling back down and lightly hitting her in the face, her golden locks now messy and unkempt. This, of course, confused her, but she was almost certain that her eyes had caught sight of a blue streak for about a split second. And the intense gust of wind that was obviously responsible for her hair flying up only further added proof that something had been there.

"Hey, what the heck was that?" Yang threw her head to the right to try and catch a second glimpse, but whatever had flashed past her, it was as if it was never even there in the first place. Even the blue streak was gone.

Yang simply rolled her shoulders up into a shrug before she let them fall again; there would be time to worry about that later. For now, she just needed to wake her sister up.

"Ruby, Ruby! I think I see WhiteRose shippers over there!"

"WHAT, WHERE!?" Ruby quickly reverted to normal.

Yang just broke out into a soft giggle at the younger Huntress' reaction: She had a pretty good feeling that using that was going to wake up Ruby.

"Don't worry about it, Rubes," Yang, trying to control her laughter, stated. "Let's go."

Ruby took the initiative, briefly fending off her excessive narcolepsy and then bursting towards the loop-DE-loop while she grabbed her older sister by the arm and submitted the other to an almost hurl-worthy experience that made it seem like they were going to fall right off the top of the loop tunnel, which they luckily didn't since they were right back onto the ground almost the moment they reached the top.

When Ruby's awe-inspiring speed finally came to a stop, Yang was nearly losing balance of her footing and stumbled towards the younger, knocking her right over backwards near the loop-de-loop and landing right on top of the younger sister.

Ruby grumbled as her teeny body was being squashed by her elder sister. Her little slender bones simply weren't made for supporting such weight. But, try as she might, Ruby just wasn't strong enough to shove her sister off of her and just whined pitifully while Yang was on top of her with her stomach in her face and face near her battle skirt.

After a few moments of scrambling around and hearing Ruby whine like a three-year-old child, even throwing out the obvious, Yang's weight, the golden dragon finally crawled herself off of her little sister and then rose up to her knees, dusting off her black boy shorts.

"You okay, Rubes?"

"I think I just got my ribs broke..." Mumbled the caped wonder.

"Wait, really?"

Yang helped the younger to her feet, then placed her hand against the girl's ribs feeling around, to which Ruby let out a high-pitched yelp before swatting the blonde's hand away.

A light bulb forming above the blonde's head, Yang reached to her sister and just grabbed her by the hips, lifting her up, and placing Ruby over her shoulders with the other younger Huntress' legs just dangling down towards her voluptuous chest, and Yang started walking on, resuming their long walk.

After much aimless wandering around the sky-scraping city lit up by glimmering lights and a sea of twinkling in a pitch-black sky that never turned day, Yang and Ruby's long quest finally came to a much awaited end, and there, as Yang squealed with childish glee and bounced up and down on her heels before she proceeded towards the mind-boggling big building.

'Stardust Restaurant, the best Gigalopolis has to offer', was what the big hot pink neon sign read.

The building in question which was the subject of Yang's relentless obsessing was all slathered in neon lights from head to toe. With an emerald green, sphere-shaped rotating building roof, a pink ring below the green rotating building, and a flat aqua blue building below with a sapphire neon-lit door.

The inside of the restaurant looked like something straight out of a nightclub or a sci-fi movie; lights were bouncing off the walls in a variety of vivid colors like neon pink, neon blue, neon green and even purple. The streaks of neon light so overwhelming that Yang was almost forced to squint her eyes in a hopeless attempt to protect her eyes from the overly bright glare.

"Welcome to Stardust Restaurant!" A mustached fat man with a bulbous looking stomach that had Yang wondering how he even carried it around.

"I heard so much about this place!" Yang gushed with her hands coming to clasp together, her eyes taking upon the appearance of stars. "It's absolutely positively superrific!"

The mustached man stared at her as if crickets were chirping.

"Uhh...Yes," he stroked his long, grown-out brown mustache carefully. "Well, should I make this a table for two?"

"Yes, pleeeeassseee!" Yang replied with a cheesy grin.

"Very well. I will show you to your seats."

The rotund mustached, balding middle-aged man led them through the restaurant and Yang and Ruby's eyes darted back and forth watching the flashing lights and spotting a robotic chicken, a stubby green robot with a drill for a nose and hands and a continuous track for feet, someone in an ice cream cone costume, Mario and Luigi, and even Joe Shinobi and Blaze Fielding and Tyris Flare.

When they arrived at there seat which was located near a window where they could practically see all of Gigalopolis which the restaurant building they were in spun around, Yang and Ruby took their seats and were handed menus by the mustached man.

"I will be back with you shortly to take your orders. Please," he said, "take your time."

When the mustached man turned and left, he set his sights on one of the booths opposite of Ruby and Yang's spot. In this particular booth were the infamous criminals, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, enjoying a foot high mountain of ice cream. No criminal antics, nothing bad planned, just a moment for the two to relax and enjoy some ice cream at a rather expensive looking restaurant.

"Enjoying everything?" The mustached man inquired.

"Quite so," Roman replied, his eyes not leaving the mountain of ice cream. "This is the best ice cream I've ever had before! I think we may make more frequent trips here."

Neo pulled up a sign from seemingly nowhere that read: 'What he said.'

A mischievous grin that went unnoticed by the oblivious Roman and Neo crossed the lips of the mustached man. And suddenly, without warning, he busted out into maniacal laughter that had his belly bouncing. And when Roman and Neo lifted their eyes up to look at him like he had just flown from the coo coo's nest, WHAM!

The bald mustached man smacked Roman upside the head with his stomach and knocked the ginger over onto the ground, out cold.

Poor Roman's eyes had taken upon the appearance of X's and his tongue hung out.

Next was next. The smol ice cream woman didn't see it coming and had the ever-lasting ice cream smacked out of her, falling down next to her boss while her bowl of ice cream spilled over onto her back.

The mustached man walked away.

"I'm really glad you brought me here, Yang," Ruby said. "I'll admit; I was really tired the whole time here, but now that we got here, well, I'm super excited."

"Me too!" Yang said.

"Lotsa spaghetti!" A thick Italian accent caught the blonde's ears.

Ruby's half-closing eyes slowly scanned over the menu, reading each and every food and drink that was on display. And it was then that she squealed and her finger started practically stabbing the menu while she absentmindedly poking it.

A cookie burger with chocolate chip milkshake and chocolate chip French fries.

Yang, on the other hand, was practically ogling the Starblaze Special Lasagna.

A loud cough sounded from behind the two girls. "Sorry to bother you ladies, but have you figured out what you want to order?"

"I want the cookie burger and cookie fries with a chocolate chip milkshake!" Ruby practically yelled out; her extreme fondness for cookies giving her a huge boost of energy that overshadowed her previous sluggishness.

"And for me," Yang's eyes glanced back down at the menu before lifting up again, "I'll take the Starblaze Special Lasagna, with an extra plate of ravioli on the side, with the Egghead Blue Drink."

A moment of silence befell when Yang mentioned 'Egghead Blue Drink'. The mustached man staring at her incredulously behind his blue pince-nez glasses. But he chose to say nothing and nodded his head as he wrote down their orders on a small little memo pad and then walked off.

"Hey, sis," Ruby brought a hand to her mouth and yawned noisily into it. "What's the Egghead Blue Drink?"

A blush spread across Yang's cheeks when she was inquired about the beverage in question that the mustached man had silently judged her for ordering. As if he KNEW her age. "Uh, I'll tell you when you're a little older. All you need to know is, you're still too young for one of those."

After a while of waiting, their food was brought to them.  
And Ruby and Yang wasted no time in digging into their food, completely forgetting to give their thanks to the mustached man.

After some time had passed and the two Huntresses were done, Yang moaned in misery from all the food she ate and downed the last of the sky-colored drink, consuming the small remnants of what looked like was a cloud in the drink before putting a check down and then going to get up with Ruby following right behind her.

They were leaving the restaurant when maniacal laughter echoed within the distance. And Yang and Ruby caught glimpse of the same mustached man, who was now flying around in a weird pod-shaped aircraft and was firing missiles at a blue hedgehog wearing red and white sneakers.

"I've got you hedgehog! I've got you at last! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're too sloooow!"

"You know Ruby," Yang slinked an arm behind her sister's neck, over her shoulder, "this place is a little weird! But we should do this again sometime."

"Zzzz..."

"Hey, Rubes?"

Ruby collapsed to the ground, dreams of cookies filling her mind while she drooled the night away, finally succumbing to the exhaustion that she had been repressing the entire time.

The END.


End file.
